


Happy Birthday, Sayori!

by SandHopper



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Birthday Party, Depression, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandHopper/pseuds/SandHopper
Summary: Monika had no idea that Sayori's birthday was coming up.





	Happy Birthday, Sayori!

"Okay, everyone! Looks like that's it for today!" said Monika. Everyone in the club had just finished sharing their poems on that normal Thursday, and they had just run out of time. The other girls began packing their things. "Shall we do the same for tomorrow's meeting?" For a few weeks now, they'd all written poems for almost every club meeting. She still thought it was polite to ask anyways.

Natsuki replied first. "Yeah, fine by me." 

"I believe I will be able to as well." Yuri.

"Actually, I-"

"Great! It looks like we can end today's meeting on a good note. See everyone tomorrow!" With that, Monika put away her notebook and exited the classroom. Natsuki and Yuri were soon to follow, the duo had made it a habit of walking home together recently. Sayori thought that it was pretty cute. Those two had admitted their feelings toward one another a couple of months ago, and had gotten together afterwards. Their interactions were really adorable, especially considering Natsuki's general personality in the first place. Them leaving left Sayori alone.

Wordlessly, she gathered her things and began the lonely walk home.

\---------------

At the Literature Club the following day, Monika patiently waited for her friends to arrive. Natsuki had gotten there shortly after the President herself, Yuri arriving a minute after. They were each doing their own thing, Natsuki reading her manga and Yuri another horror novel.

"Has anyone seen Sayori today?"

Just as Monika asked the two girls, she heard a short tone from her phone, signaling a new message.

Sayori ☮

3:08 Sorry Monika! I would've texted you earlier if I had the chance, can't come to club today

Monika wasn't angry that Sayori didn't tell her sooner. A bit disappointed, maybe. After all, didn't they all agree to write a poem for that meeting? Still confused, she typed up a quick reply.

3:09 That sucks. How come you can't make it? 

She debated adding 'I wish you had told me yesterday,' to the end, but decided that sounded a bit passive aggressive and just hit send.

3:12 Trust me, I wish I could be there. Actually, my birthday is tomorrow, but todays the only day this month that my parents could get off work. I had to go home right after school to spend time with them.

The text gave Monika a weird feeling. How could she not know? She cared about all of her club members, but Sayori especially, and she had no idea about her birthday. Why didn't she tell her?

Maybe she did, and you're just a bad friend, Monika.

Maybe, she doesn't-

"Monika?"

The sudden voice made Monika nearly fall out of her seat.

"Jeez, you scared me. What is it, Yuri?" 

"Well, I saw the text you just got..." Yuri trailed off a bit at the end, clearly embarrassed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, honestly!"

"It's okay Yuri, I believe you. And I would have told you anyway." 

"In that case, I read it too."

A new, higher voice, from Monika's right side this time, startled her again.

"Damnit Natsuki...Anyways, what should we do?"

Yuri spoke up again. "Hmm? What do you mean?"

"She means that she feels like shit because she forgot about her girlfriend's birthday."

"G-girlfriend!?"

"Natsuki!"

"What? We've all seen the way they look at each other."

"Natsuki, Sayori's not my girlfriend...you know that!" Monika was noticeably fidgeting while she spoke. "But putting all of that aside, yeah, I do feel bad. She does mean a lot to me, I really don't know how I never heard when her birthday is." Her face was a shade of red.

"Let's throw her a surprise party!" suggested Natsuki. Yuri perked up a bit.

"That's a great idea, Natsuki!" 

"Yeah, I suppose it's not a bad idea...but it'll have to be really good in order to make up for this," said Monika.

"She said her birthday is tomorrow, right? That means we have time to plan! I'll make cupcakes!"

"Of course." Yuri smiled. "Monika, what do you suggest we do for decorations? You know it's what I do best."

\------------

By the end of the club meeting, the girls had their plan ready. The next day, around 5:00PM, Natsuki would coax Sayori out of her house, at least for a few minutes. Yuri would bring in the cupcakes that Natsuki would bake earlier in the day, and a few balloons, with Monika bringing some pizza. At least she knew Sayori would like that.

The day went by before they knew it, and it was a few minutes after four. Natsuki suggested that throwing the party at 4:20 might be a little better, to which Monika reluctantly agreed. Neither she nor Yuri texted nearly as much as Natsuki and Sayori did, but from what she saw, she knew that it was probably a wise decision. 

As Natsuki walked up to the front door of her house, the other two girls hid behind the tree in her front yard. Natsuki would pretend to not know that today was Sayori's birthday, instead she would say that she needed help catching her neighbors dog, which had just ran past her house. Of course, she was lying, but maybe it was so ridiculous that it was believable.

Monika and Natsuki gave each other a quick thumbs up, to which the latter knocked on the door and pretended to be out of breath. Half a minute later, Sayori opened the door.

"Natsuki?"

"Sayori! I was chillin outside...my neighbors dog got out, he just ran by here," she took a moment to fake pant," can you help look for 'em?"

Sayori looked a bit troubled, but still managed to put a smile on her face. "Okay, let's go!" She slipped a sweater around her shoulders and was out the door quickly, taking off running. Monika and Yuri entered as soon as the other pair rounded the corner. 

Her living room and kitchen were a bit basic, not having much more than necessary. The living room contained a few seating options, a TV, a few wilted houseplants, a coffee table, and some shelves full of books.

They put down the food in the kitchen, and each tied a few balloons in random spots, a few hanging loosely.

Monika supposed that the downstairs rooms of her house may be simple due to the lack of use. After all, she did say that yesterday was the only day her parents could be with her, right? That seemed to make the most sense.

But she didn't have time to think these thoughts for too long, as they were already on their way back. Yuri texted Natsuki when they were down setting up what little they had, and the plan was for Nat to tell Sayori that it was her neighbor texting her to let her know that he found his dog.

Wonderful.

They turned off the lights before Yuri hid behind one of the living room chairs, with Monika behind the kitchen's island. She wondered whether or not it was really a good idea, sh-

"Well, thanks anyways Sayori." Natsuki's voice.

"No problem." Sayori. "I'll see you at school on Monday, then?"

"Of course! But actually, could I use your bathroom real quick, it's kinda a long walk, and-"

"Yeah, come in, Natsuki." 

Sayori didn't lock her door before leaving, so she just entered and turned on the lights. Good thing she wasn't the most attentive of people, or else she would've noticed that she hasn't actually turned them off when she rushed out. She reached over and flicked the switch on, before-

"SURPRISE!" Monika and Yuri jumped out from their hiding spots, with Natsuki just screaming it from behind. Sayori looked startled, meaning their plan succeeded.

"Aww, guys~!" She wore a sweet smile on her face as she walked into her kitchen. It warmed Monika's heart knowing that she had made her friend happy.

"Happy birthday, Sayori!" she said. 

"Man, am I great or what?" asked Natsuki. "You totally thought I had no idea it was your birthday, then BAM!" Yuri rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's comment, though smiling.

Sayori spoke next. "You guys really didn't have to do this, ya know." 

"We really wanted to, Sayo."

Sayo? Great job, Monika. Idiot.

"Well, in that case, it should be fun!"

Yuri grinned a little bit bigger. "That's the spirit!"

"Sayori! Check out the time!"

"Hmm?" The girl in question took out her phone to check the time, but just as she did, -

"HA! GOTTEM!" yelled Natsuki. Sayori's phone read 4:20 on the dot.

"Sometimes I wish you would act your age, darling," added Yuri, quietly. Natsuki put her arm around her.

"Aww, aren't you just so glad to have me?"

"Of course."

On the other side of the counter, Monika and Sayori smiled sweetly at the pair before Sayori spoke up.

"Could you two lovebirds give us a minute? I need to talk to Monika upstairs." 

The girls turned their heads and nodded simply. Sayori led Monika over to the stairs and went up first. The latter turned around before going up and could briefly see Natsuki mouthing, "get some," in her direction. Monika followed Sayori into her bedroom and shut the door behind them. Sayori was sitting on her bed, smoothing out the sheets just to have something to do with her hands.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Sayori's signature smile was drooping; it almost looked like it would just fall off at any moment.

She spoke in barely more than a whisper. "I told you you didn't have to. Why did you really do this, Monika?" Her head was in her hands as she finished speaking.

"Sayori? I, I-" But her words were cut off when she heard a sob from the girl on the bed. Monika immediately rushed over to her friend and knelt by the bed."What's wrong?"

"Monika...I know y...you all forgot about me...I tried to tell you before but you stopped listening..." she was interrupted by another one of her own sobs. 

As Monika got up, she tried to sit down on the bed instead of by the floor to put her hand on Sayori's back, but she was pushed away.

"You shouldn't have wasted your fucking time! Money, even!" she snapped.

Monika was taken aback completely. It wasn't every day that she had heard Sayori curse - it had been months, in fact. "Sayori...we may have forgotten, but we were just so busy, there was the club, and we all have our own personal matters..."

Sayori was silent. Monika knew that Sayori had some issues with herself, but she never knew how bad it was.

"Sayori. Tell me what's wrong."

She sniffled a bit. "I didn't want to. Not like this, anyway. But, here goes."

Monika gasped and put her hands over her mouth as Sayori told her everything. Her depression, how much her parents worked and never saw her, the fact that she hated being selfish. Everything. By the time she was done, they were both almost in tears, Sayori for the second time that night. She had now allowed Monika to put her hand over her shoulders and to hug her.

"I'm sorry, Sayori. I'm so sorry. I had no idea that's what went on in your head...I promise I'll always be there for you, no matter what." Without a single thought of it, she planted a quick kiss on the other's lips. Both girls were startled by the seemingly random action.

"H-hey! What was that for!" questioned Sayori, although her lips were curving upward into a small smile despite the conversation they were having. 

"Just something I'd wanted to do for a while."

The grin on Sayori's face almost immediately vanished and left no trace of its being there. Monika was about to comment on it before the girl spoke up herself. "What if I bring you down?"

"Excuse me? How could you possibly bring me down? You're so cheerful and bubbly, and you're smarter than you think, and very pretty, and don't you think we've left Yuri and Natsuki waiting for long enough?"

Sayori froze again, but for a completely different reason this time. "Dang, you're totally right! I almost forgot about them! Let's go!"

Monika stood up and smiled. "Almost forgot?"

Sayori was right behind her. "Be quiet, you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first work in the DDLC fandom, so please consider leaving a comment so I know what I can do better for next time.


End file.
